User talk:RockmanAL
03:17, November 24, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Hello Hi there, and nice to meet you! You can call me Calu, a nickname that I use all over wiki. Yes, I'm the creator of this wiki, and the only admin. Everyone is welcomed to edit, that includes anything. Since there hasn't been much translation, I only have read 23 chapters in total. But I have all the raws, and can't understand them at all since I can't read Japanese whatsoever. We could probably discuss it, but I rarely use my email and Facebook. We could discuss on here or the chat, as that's what they are really meant for. I don't mind you asking me all those questions and no problem XD 20:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, just a nickname that I got from One Piece wiki and it just stuck. The person who first called me it rearranged the first four letters of my first name. Well not I didn't read it at mangafox, but yes, I read all those so far. In the, I read all of them through volume 18. Ok, I will ask you anything if I need your help. But I haven't read the official chapter 205. Could you give it to me? That would seriously help me, and I can't emphasize how much. I know that feeling, I was so confused at first, and they changed quite a few things in the years I been on here. At first, when I created it, I had so many so ideas what to add, but since I had a huge break due to school and didn't contribute for the longest time, I forgot what I was going to add. No need for spoiler warnings, this entire wiki is pretty much a spoiler, and so it's not really necessary. Add anything you want. I guess I could, you seem like you have a lot of potential and I do need another admin running this wiki. Plus, so far you adding great stuff to the wiki. But yeah, the only way to contact me is through here, but I usually check it everyday, and I see the message immediately. Especially if I get throughout the day, and I'm on One Piece wiki (because I'm a chat mod there). There you go, admin now. If you need any help understanding what admins can do, I recommend reading . Also, I can change the color of your link, like for example whenever you see my username, it's gold. Even specific hex triple, and can look at more options at . So what color would like, Zef? Hope you enjoy it :) 11:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes! Thank you so much! Yeah, the only reason is that where I usually get raws, which are several websites, didn't have the 19th volume for Coppelion for some odd reason. I will clean them and create pages for them, sometime this week after I add all the other ones. So, I'll pretty much all the chapters this week, because I was suppose to do it sometime before but I got busy all of the sudden. Now I'm free, so yay! Time to get them done. Yeah... I'm sorry about that, it's that pretty much the only email I use is for school purposes only. No problem, I like having other admins, since they help a lot. I usually make a requirement to have at least 300 edits, but I'll make an exception. Great! Don't worry about it, I'll answer anything you have to ask, because I know how it is to join a wiki and not knowing what to do or how to edit. I didn't have much help, I literally had to figure it out by myself but it all worked out. As for the main page, I was planning to create the entire thing a template to make it easier to read and edit, but I plan to do that this Saturday. You can just add the information for the characters for now, I'll add everything else because I usually go over edits. Oh, it's not, I just got it from a friend that is from One Piece wiki. Don't worry about, I don't mind. It's just something that someone gets into. As it's a very long running series. In my opinion, it got good around volume 34. Overall, I don't understand Japanese at all, I just had to use the pictures as clues. Never taken a class either. But it's fine that you don't remember, for me it usually returns the next few days. Done, I searched for the exact hex code, which came out to search for the hex code of Prussian blue. You're welcome. But I also have to thank you for the raws that you have given me. So helpful. Great! I'll be waiting for the questions until then. ^_^ 21:58, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah, forgot to add that I believe that it's kinda redundant to have spoiler warnings on literally almost page. I mean, I was going add a spoiler warning in the main page eventually. You should be fine if you don't add any warnings. It's called a wiki for a reason, just think of wikipedia, but on a specific subject. People usually expect spoilers, I guess. They sometimes even get annoying after a while. That's pretty much my main reasons to not have them. 00:10, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Done. I don't want to overwhelm you with codes, since you are new, but all admins can change it. So don't worry about it, I can change it anytime you want me to. Yeah, you are correct, we should probably change that. I believe a wiki contributor added that, but I do think I have come across the blood types once and checked if they were correct. Oh! I saw that when I went to read some mangas, like in the update area. So happy that they are finally translating more chapters. They seriously needed to. It depends on which one. At first I had all the pages as the surname then their given name, but since most people tend to know their given name then surname, I just changed it to that. Plus, there should be redirects on some like Ibara (I will add more Saturday, since I plan to do a lot and it's really the only time I'm free). I believe you should write it as "Ibara Naruse" over "Naruse Ibara" to not confuse the readers, or you could use "Naruse" since in text people tend to write their surname. You could even do "Ibara". Up to you really. Will do soon, it'll even make much easier for me, but I still need to decide how to set up the main page. Right now, it's literally the concept of it, but I might add some more. 04:36, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I already caught up, and read those new chapters. They been for a couple hours now. By the way, they were great. Take all the time you need. Of course I will help. Just add the basic information when you do. I'll add the rest. I agree, unit does sound more better than clerk. In the page when creating it you could do "Cleaning Unit, also known as the Clean-Up Clerk, ....", something like that and that should work. The most accurate ones, and also which ever sound more grammatically correct. In that case, I prefer the Medic Unit and Cleaning Unit much better than the other translations. Good luck! You're adding so much chapters! The bad thing about adding them to MangaFox is that over there it is already licensed for me, but somehow the chapters you have already uploaded have been transferred to MangaHere, which is the place I usually read my mangas at. I'll read them all later today, because I seriously don't know why I'm still up since it's like almost 2 A.M. over here and I have to get ready for school at 6:30 A.M... Keep up the good work! :D 06:47, November 15, 2013 (UTC) One more thing, I have access to CrunchyRoll but I don't get the chapters because I have to pay for them. I also have an account but not a membership account. Oh well, either way I probably get them through you somehow. XD 06:50, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah really? They should have it somewhere, I also can't much more than you do. I don't believe you should get banned since as you said, many people have uploaded the others repeatedly. I would too, but I don't have a credit card to pay them with. Where do you live at? They need to upload them ASAP, because I really want the translation! Yes, we I been meaning to add some locations. Tama City could be a page by itself. You can create it if you want to. Yep, go right ahead, those are legitimate pages, and should be created. Gosh, aren't we on the same exact page. I was going over them. Yeah, I was thinking that what you listed were arcs of their own, since I was hinted by the different titles for each chapters. We should probably give them different names. For example, I was planning to give each arc their own page like at One Piece Wiki. It's well organized and gives all the information needed. 02:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't know either. It's strange how it's not letting you because it's all into a template... Wait, it might because of the switch template I added, since the other pages don't have it. I usually don't worry about it because I do everything in source mode, and took off visual mode from my settings. Either way, everything is kinda the same except that it's not in the form of templates. Don't worry about, I'll eventually come up with a name for them, or I'll ask a friend of mine for suggestions. We shouldn't add categories to them that split them up, that's why I was going to add a navigation to the bottom so you can tell which are in which arc. You categorize things by editing, and on the right side, there should be something that says "Categories", underneath where it says "Add category...", type anything and categories that already exist should pop up. Which ever sounds best, use it. Oh geez, that's a lot O.o. I haven't read it like two times, I think? You are adding so much information, and I seriously appreciate that, as you can take a break if you want. Aww, that sucks, you could link me the page and tell me which panel, and I could do it for you. For the linking, you should at least link their name once in each section, so don't worry about linking their name like every time, too much of an effort I must admit XD. Hmm... That's a good question. If you think her page is going to be long, then create a new page for her. You should also link Aoi in the little top summery, vise versa, and link Jyugotenshi Izanami in Aoi's page. Actually there is, you can either type ~~~~ or in the top next (on the right) to the "W" being crossed out you see something that looks like a signature, click on that and you should get this: --~~~~. That's pretty much it. 18:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I can't, it's by default to do that. Also, it's in a template so literally the stuff that you need to add is there. It's like editing Wikipedia. Soooooooo much reading still O.o. Oh that explains a lot XD. Keep going ^_^. No problem, I wanted to create this wiki, thought it should be created for a great series. I actually wanted to create it about when it was first suppose to air, but then it got cancelled airing that year because of what Japan was going through. Also, I had other wikis to take care of, so I was afraid I wasn't going to have time for it. I finally got time to create this year! So yay! Oh! I was going to create Dr.Coppelius page today. Such an important character to Arc 3. 18:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah that's the page I thought was already made but wasn't! No, I'll create it. Also, they are separate, not an album itself. That would be strange and extremely long. 08:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok, since you got it, I guess I won't show it XD But here is the switch template that you are referring to: I know right! There is too much stuff to add. I'll add a few more templates later that will help with editing later. As for the pages, the links that I can think of are , , , and maybe even . There are a few pages that I have to fix because they were created strange too, for example the Music and Characters pages. Yes I will, it will be easy. Again, don't rush yourself, take your time. Yeah, I understand exams, blah, aren't they just evil. There are so many chapters that it takes me a while to upload. Since there is no table of contents in the volumes, I have to locate all of them. Afterwards, I clean them a bit. Upload them. Create the pages. Oh well, worth it in the end and it's no problem. 18:26, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I know for a fact that it was a wiki contributor, someone with an account. I'm guessing that their was presumed from what year they are in school. That's all I can say. :/ 19:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Such a random long rant lol. For Haruto, you could put that in the trivia, which is quite interesting. Oh don't worry about that, I was going to put that in the series page which I was going fix up, well I was going to fix all Coppelion pages. Like, there should be a separate page for the series, the race, and I guess the organization. 11:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Oops, I forgot to reply immediately because I had this open in another tab but was busy editing. Don't worry, we're just talking over improving the wiki, nothing really inappropriate. Well... That's awkward, because I usually try to fix grammar. Since I was raised in the US, I am pretty good at grammar, even though it's my second language. Add as much as you want! I would love that. That's pretty much all? I kind of expected more some odd reason. Oh yep, that's why. There are a lot of characters when you think about but they aren't named yet. Since you already added him, yeah pretty much. The only thing is that I had to rename the page because it's hard to look for pages with those type of letters. Like ones with lines on top of them, and what not. Gah not really, I can't read Japanese, so yeah. I'll fix it in a minute after I'm done writing this. Don't remove pictures all the time, just replace theme. It's much easier that way. 03:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) In the trivia section of Coppelion (Series). Question, can I make you a signature? Because, no offense, but it's kind of annoying me when I need to scroll up in my talk page just to find a link to your talk page XD. Here, just tell me what you want from this page, and I'll make it. 04:11, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Get on . 04:15, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Done. You're welcome :) 11:18, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Then remove it if you want. I know for sure that Haruto and Ibara have the same blood type. So yeah, so one must have added it out of speculation. 11:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Could you tell me the names of each city that each arcs take place in? Like the main ones. It would even be more helpful if you could even tell me the smalls one. For example: * Arc 1 (Arc Number) ** Tama City (Main City) *** Blah Blah City (Support City) *** Blah Blah 2 City (Support City) 18:34, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah! Thank you so much! The reason why I asked you is because I'm still debating what to call the arcs, and this will help me with coming to a conclusion. Since you gave me different mains, I now have to debate whether which I have to use. XD Since this entire week I have a break, I should finish uploading every chapter. If possible, I will try to upload all of them today. Keep up the good work~ 19:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok, thank you! Lol, I think you mentioned this before *scrolls up* well you told me the specific volume but not chapters. But that works ^_^ 20:36, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I know about them. I also have some, but not high definition. Actually crappy pictures. It would be great if you could upload them. When I have free time, I'll figure out a page for it. I ended up being busy this break instead of being free as I expected. That's why I didn't finish uploading all the chapters. About the volumes, I know they are off. I'm updating them as I go, so I can keep track where I am. Like, I notice the off number and yeah. Thanks anyways. 22:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Moshi-moshi Okitalyon (talk) 08:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Hi! My name is Okitalyon and you can call me Oki (you can add chan,kun,san and many more).Okitalyon (talk) 08:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC)I am a chat moderator. Let's team up and do work!Okitalyon (talk) 08:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Btw, I just wanted to introduce myselfOkitalyon (talk) 08:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Byebye!Okitalyon (talk) 08:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :3 Yeah, me too, I'm not a good editor yet and just started last month. Im just a beginner here at wikia and so I decided my first try would be here at Coppelion and this website is also my base of operations. I also knew Coppelion around September too because I watch Animax. I'm a huge fan of it too. If you wanna talk more come at Okitalyon (talk) 09:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) or chat with me too! Thanks for the reply, I hope we work together very well!Okitalyon (talk) 09:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Covers I get them from the raws I have. That doesn't help much XD Thanks for uploading it. 21:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC) By the pictures you uploaded, they seem to be the same raws. 04:43, December 5, 2013 (UTC) No, not those, or those. The volumes one that uploaded to the wiki. I had to delete them since they were duplicates. By the way, I created a image policy. You should read into that. The only reason is because I want the images to be organized as other wikis. Those are basic rules. As for .png files, those are the best quality pictures for the wiki. So, whenever I have free time again, I will go back and upload the .jpg files as .png files that are useful and I know the source of. 10:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) It's just sourcing where you got it. will help with external links such as pixiv. I mean there is not much codes with this source method... But ok, thanks anyways. It'll be a great example and I guess keep the wiki kind of clean. 21:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not replying for a few days. I was busy. But anyway, thanks. You can correct anything you like. BTW, where do you read manga?Okitalyon (talk) 12:34, December 6, 2013 (UTC)So that I can catch up with you guys! XDOkitalyon (talk) 12:34, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah thanks, it's just a vandal. This happens a lot throughout wikis. 22:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) There, done. Just replace kanji with katakana in the infobox, and it should change. 16:59, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for that..... I understand your feelings. I'll just change it. :)Okitalyon (talk) 11:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hihi, I understand Zuphuros-chan, is the user's name Yuko Hanashima? It's because I can message her. Since I was bored, I tried to message her and then saw your message so I just introduced myself. Hihi I'll help you out. I will look at the Wiki Activities for ya'! Goodluck with your work! Okitalyon (talk) 11:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Why don't we proceed to "chat" so I can use my chat mod abilities.. Hehe, I'm just kidding, but I guess that would be useful too! >v<Okitalyon (talk) 11:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Zuphuros-chan! Sorry I didn't reply, I was distracted. Well I currently watch Coppelion. But I plan on watching Kill La kill, Sket Dance, continue One Piece, Hyouka, and many more (I can't remember the others). How about you? Okitalyon (talk) 12:38, December 10, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? I already created a template for characters... Oh! You mean to add it to characters that don't already. Ok, got it. 18:36, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Ehh?! You have so many to watch! I can't watch them all because I want to concentrate o one and then the next. I could watch 2, then I remember all the details clearly. Sometimes I only watch one because the series already ended so I don't have to wait for more episodes. XD My otaku life is so hard because I need to balance it with my school life. Anyways, I when I'm at school, I concentrate. Did you watch Kill La kill already? I already watched episodes 1-4, hope ya' enjoy it! If you see me at chat, you can have a chat with me. Have a nicer day! XD Okitalyon (talk) 08:36, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Moshi-moshi again Zeffy-chan! If you have sometime, can you teach me how to change the color and style of my link. Thanks and have nicer day! XD Okitalyon (talk) 09:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC)